halofandomcom-20200222-history
Outskirts (Level)
Summary Outskirts is a Halo 2 campaign level. As the Master Chief, you must battle your way through the streets of New Mombasa to reach Hotel Zanzibar. From there, you head over the beach to a highway tunnel, which leads to the next level, Metropolis. Transcript Part 01: Outskirts (Three Pelicans rocket away from ''In Amber Clad, jet engines thundering, and spear out towards New Mombasa. The Assault Carrier hovers high over the city, Gravity Lift engaged.)'' Cortana (Radio): The message just repeats. 'Regret, Regret, Regret.' (The Master Chief watches from the stern of a Pelican as the clouds roll by below.) Commander Keyes (Radio): Catchy. Any idea what it means? Sergeant Johnson (Radio): (as the dropships approach the outskirts of Mombasa, passing over a convoy of Warthogs) Dear Humanity... we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. (Inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Johnson leans against the bulkhead behind the two pilots.) Sergeant Johnson: And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet! Pilots (in unison): Hoo-rah! Cortana (Radio): Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help. (A Marine sniper/spotter team lies prone on a rooftop, and the Pelicans pass over their position.) Marine (Radio): Immediate; Grid kilo 23 is hot. Recommend mission abort. Pilot (Radio): Roger, recon. (To Sergeant Johnson) It's your call, Sarge. Sergeant Johnson: We're going in. Get tactical, Marines! Lord Hood (radio): Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why. Pilot: Thirty seconds out... stand by to... whoa... (The pilot goes silent as a huge walking tank comes into view. Its leg spears a bus, and then its main gun focuses and fires, giving the lead Pelican a glancing blow. The two other Pelicans veer off, plasma turrets on the tank's bank tracking them. The lead Pelican flips inverted, hits a building, and slides through a low brick wall, before blacking out the frame.) (Your view is blurry, and Cortana fakes tapping on your visor) Cortana: Hey... wake up. Sergeant Johnson: Shake it off, Marines. Clear the crash site. Go, go, go! Part 02: They'll Regret That Too (As you arrive at a bombed-out building and a firefight breaks out) Marine 2: Secure this area! Sergeant Johnson: If they didn't know we're here before, they do now. (Jackals come around a corner) Sergeant Johnson: We got Jackals in the courtyard! (Later, A group of Drones flies into view) Sergeant Johnson: Buggers, headin' over the rooftops! (Later, The sound of Phantom engines drifts over the rooftop) Sergeant Johnson: Eyes up! Phantom's back! (Later, another Pelican arrives, hovering over the courtyard) Pilot 2 (Radio): My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over. Sergeant Johnson: Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gate! (A pair of Hunters breaks through the gate) Cortana: Hunters. Sergeant Johnson: Stand back, Marines. Let the Chief show you how it's done. (Once the Hunters are down) Cortana (Radio): Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over? Marine 3 (Radio): We're operational Ma'am, barely. Our pilots didn't make it. Cortana (Radio): Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you. (When you reach the far courtyard, a third Pelican drops in and unloads Marines.) Commander Keyes (Radio): Sergeant, I need you on that bird. Sergeant Johnson (Radio): Ma'am? Commander Keyes (Radio): My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire. Sergeant Johnson (Radio): Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief... good luck. (Johnson climbs aboard the Pelican and dusts off) (Once you reach the second squad's position) Marine 3: Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me. (As you move into the darkened hotel) Marine 3: Stay outta sight. (A Marine pulls up in a Warthog, honking the horn) Marine 3: The only tube left back there is (unintelligable). Cortana (Radio): That bridge is the most direct route to the city center. Part 03: A Day at the Beach Marine 3: Oh man, I love the beach... Marine 2: I hope you packed a suit, mate! Cortana (Radio): Cut the chatter... we got trouble. (As you negotiate the beach) Commander Keyes (Radio): Chief... the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position. (Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach all around you, and armed Elites spring from them) Cortana: This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats if you know what I mean, but it beats swimming. (As you move into the highway tunnel) Cortana: I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not... you and me, all of us... humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet. Part 04: Speed Zone Ahead (When you come across a group of Shadows in the tunnels) Cortana: The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them. (Once you approach the exit of the tunnel, the level transitions) Walkthrough Normal Walkthrough {Needs to be done} Speed Run Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough require correct Grenade Jumping, precision in everything and... speed. This walkthrough is based on the current fastest Speed Run at High Speed Halo, Fully_Synthetic and Chad's 4:43 Legendary Co-Op run, with a bit of minor editing as I personally deem fit to allow for Single-Player use. It may be altered as and when faster runs emerge. Certain portions detailed here may only take place on Legendary and alternate methods, not detailed here, will be necessary in such events. Start moving towards the doorway. Jump onto the lamp in front, then onto the awning to the left. Turn back towards the hole you jumped up from and jump towards the pathway there. Throw a Frag Grenade as you fall and immediately jump again as you land so that you make use of the grenade's force in a Grenade Jump. Jump across the chasm to the building opposite. Throw a Frag Grenade at the wall of the building as you reach the top of the small slope and turn towards the building to the left, jumping as you reach the edge. Follow the path and jump down to the next area, then jump onto the pointed roof, then over the parapet. Follow the path in a straight line over to the next building, jumping as necessary. Throw a Frag Grenade shortly before you reach the small parapet and jump as you hit the parapet, letting the grenade blow you onto the next building. Continue walking in a straight line until you see the sign for Hotel Zanzibar. Jump over the gap between the building you are currently on and the next one, then head for the hotel and drop down. Go in and throw your currently last Frag Grenade at the Covenant in the hall, then hide to the left. Rush out and charge past the survivors, heading down to the beach. If you've been going fast enough, you should hear Miranda say "Sergeant, I need you on that bird" as you near a parked van. Find the crashed Pelican and the Ghost near it, then board it. "A Day At The Beach" will appear as you do so, as will a checkpoint. Boost the Ghost past all resistance and head into the highway tunnel. You will get a checkpoint as you near the first turn. Once "Speed Zone Ahead" appears, get out of the Ghost and commandeer the Warthog that appears. Charge past the resistance. You will get a checkpoint as you pass the first group of Covenant, then a second near the little ramp. Reference Links Category: Levels *Outskirts